No Expectations
by No Pain No Gain
Summary: Nothing could measure the surprise they each felt as each of these events unfolded. Each one sending a thrill through their hearts, sparking feelings they never knew they had. Part of my 50 Sentences Challenge. LinkxZelda. OoT-based.


**Author's Notes:**

**YOU HAVE THREE GUESSES AS TO WHOSE BIRTHDAY TODAY IIIIIS!!!!!! :DDDD**

**My best friend read this Naruto fic, that I later read, and it's apparently called the "50 Sentences Challenge". It consists of writing 50 sentences about the pairing you chose, USING the words given at the top. I thought it'd be easy, but a LOT of them were hard after all O_o**

**Oh, and I'm disappointed you guys. I had 26 reviews on 2 chapters of HWRI, but then got 32 for 3 chapters. Is it THAT bad? D: Tell me sincerely, was chapter 3 really as bad as refusing to review? T3T **

**Anyway, go on, read, enjoy this small piece of my boredom. OoT-based.**

****************

...

Link and Zelda

...

#01 – Comfort

She didn't expect such comfort when his arms locked in an embrace.

#02 – Kiss

She didn't expect such heat when he bent down and kissed her hand.

#03 – Soft

She didn't expect his rough, battle-hardened hands to feel so soft as they caressed her cheeks.

#04 – Pain

He didn't expect to feel more pain when she screamed than when he actually got hit by that blade.

#05 – Potatoes

She didn't expect him to drop in the next day with a bag of potatoes and ask her if she could satisfy his craving for French fries.

#06 – Rain

He didn't expect any rain dripping on her face on a sunny day, the day he knelt down in front of her.

#07 – Chocolate

He didn't expect to see such happiness in those chocolate-coloured eyes when he simply kissed her cheek.

#08 – Happiness

He didn't expect to feel such happiness when she ran to support him after the final battle.

#09 – Calling

He didn't expect to hear her calling his name as he fell to the ground, broken.

#10 – Ears

He didn't expect to redden until the tip of his ears when she kissed him.

#11 – Name

He didn't expect her name to sound so sweet when it rolled off his tongue.

#12 – Sensual

She didn't expect to feel so sensual when he gently rubbed her bare back in soothing motions.

#13 – Death

He didn't expect death to feel so frightening, not when she was watching him die.

#14 – Sex

He didn't expect to ever feel such longing for a member of the opposite sex.

#15 – Touch

He didn't expect her to lift her hand and touch his lips as to silence his self-degrading rant.

#16 – Weakness

He didn't expect her to be his ultimate weakness, not until she was caught and held against him.

#17 – Tears

He didn't expect to feel her tears wetting his tunic when the final battle was over.

#18 – Speed

She didn't expect to feel such a soothing feeling when he told his horse to run at the speed of light.

#19 – Wind

He didn't expect his face to redden as he pushed away the blond locks that the wind blew into her eyes.

#20 – Freedom

She didn't expect him to love her, not when they both knew she didn't have the freedom to openly do the same for him.

#21 – Life

She didn't expect to cry when he asked her if she wanted to be a part of his life forever.

#22 – Jealousy

She didn't expect to feel such jealousy as the delivery girl touched him the way only she could touch him.

#23 – Hands

He didn't expect her hands to feel so good as they slipped under his shirt and pulled it off to remedy to the heat.

#24 – Taste

She didn't expect her own words to taste so sweet on her tongue as she said them: I love you too.

#25 – Devotion

She didn't expect his devotion to her to push him as far as to keep fighting the person who destroyed her kingdom, even when he could barely stand and walk.

#26 – Forever

He didn't expect her desperate cry for help to stay forever in his head.

#27 - Blood

She didn't expect to feel so nauseous when his blood dripped on her powerless hands.

#28 – Sickness

She didn't expect his sickness to be extremely contagious, until they were both coughing and laughing together as they lied in separate beds in the same hospital room.

#29 – Melody

He didn't expect the sound of her harp to sound so pure and divine as she played a gentle melody on it.

#30 – Star

She didn't expect a shooting star to rip through the night sky as he popped her the question she was waiting for.

#31 – Home

He didn't expect to feel so happy to go back home to her, after seven years of pain and suffering.

#32 – Confusion

He didn't expect to feel such confusion and dizziness as he fell down, her anguished voice screaming in the background.

#33 – Fear

He didn't expect to feel such fear until he saw her pained expression flashing on the blade poised at her neck.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

She didn't expect to scream and jump into his arms as lightning flashed across the sky, thunder booming in the dark clouds above.

#35 – Bond

He didn't expect their childish friendship to grow into a lifelong bond.

#36 – Market

She didn't expect the market to be so lively as he snuck her out of the castle for a day.

#37 – Technologic

He didn't expect to see such amazement on her face as she was presented the technologic invention of the century, an upgrade to the hookshot, a clawshot.

#38 – Gift

She didn't expect him to come crashing through her window at midnight on her birthday just to give her a simple, yet meaningful gift.

#39 – Smile

She didn't expect to feel so relieved when he finally opened his eyes and cracked a smile.

#40 – Innocence

He didn't expect to see that all the innocence that had been in her eyes seven years ago had flown off the day he disappeared.

#41 – Completion

He didn't expect to fight for her until the final battle reached its completion.

#42 – Clouds

He didn't expect the clouds above to cry with him the day she was taken away from him.

#43 – Sky

She didn't expect the sky to be so blue on a day that would change her life.

#44 – Heaven

She didn't expect to understand what heaven was, not until the day she said "I do."

#45 – Hell

She didn't expect to learn what hell was by getting stuck with him and the delivery girl in the stables for an entire night.

#46 – Sun

She didn't expect to get blinded by the sun glinting off his pure white teeth.

#47 – Moon

He didn't expect that the moon would be watching them the night he gave her a proof of his eternal love.

#48 – Waves

He didn't expect that the sound of waves washing up on the beach would be all she needed to fall asleep in his arms.

#49 – Hair

He didn't expect her hair to be so soft as he ran his fingers through it, trying to shush her sobs.

#50 - Supernova

They could never have expected a supernova in their hearts as they held hands and shared the kiss that tied them together for an entire lifetime.

*************

**Author's Notes:**

**Easy to tell which ones were hardest to do. **

**If you want, you can take the challenge too. Even the same pairing, or different, or a different fandom, or WHATEVER, but you can take te challenge if you'd like. Though if you DO take it, send me an address to your fic, I'd like to read it ^^**

**Anyway, back to HWRI. I wanted to write a full 10000 word-chapter today, seeing as it's *someone's coughcough* birthday ;P Buuut, I couldn't. I'm sorry. I'm such a bad author. Procrastinating till the end T3T**

**Also, please visit my profile for a _VERY_ important poll. _I NEED YOUR ANSWERS, YOU GUYS, IT'LL CHANGE MY LIFE IF YOU ANSWER!_ It's about the thought of me writing Naruto fanfiction._ VISIT MY PROFILE AND VOTE!!_**

**Anyways, _please review_, and if you haven't yet, check out my newest hit fic, History Won't Repeat Itself!**

**THANKS FOR READING, AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! *oops, gave it away xDD***

**~LoZ4Life**


End file.
